


Away

by mau_C



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mau_C/pseuds/mau_C
Summary: 此時Lingard正埋首於眼前的彈簧刀，不然Arnold毫不懷疑他大概會說，Rashford煮的都很美味但沒有本人好吃。





	Away

Away

Arnold拾起腳邊的磚頭，在掩體後小心翼翼的移動，一下解決掉眼前的感染者。感謝神。在確認逃生出口安全後，他比以往都清晰地感受到胸口下的跳動。他不知道自己還能保存如此感觸多久，一如他在三年前也無法想像自己的戰場就是戰場，而自己的比賽並不會在90分鐘（或120分鐘）後自動告終。

他回到了家。那是一座很普通很普通的小房子（除了外牆漆成鮮藍色之外），在Manchester。是的，他現在和Lingard還有Rashford一起居住。

後者看著他便皺了眉。「你遇上感染者了？」Arnold就知道自己瞞不了對方——前紅魔前鋒有著一種近乎詭異的敏銳直覺（就像狗——這是Jesse Lingard說的），便老實交待了事情的經過。

「所以Worsley那邊已經不再安全了……」

「我就只看到一隻，沒有看到其他感染者，後來也通知警察了……現在也沒有完全安全的地方了吧？」

「別這樣說嘛～」Lingard說，把他拉到面前然後牢牢的抱住了他。自疫情爆發後，Lingard留下了無法回到Liverpool的他。一開始他們不敢外出，就在Lingard的屋子裡待著，但很快他們便發現這也許不是幾個月就能解決的事。當柴郡週邊出現零星的感染個案，他們便決定和Rashford一起搬到曼巿巿區。

自此他認識的世界便慢慢開始瓦解，地球村被疫情分割成無數個小區，部份地區無人維護的基本設施讓燃油或食物再次成為英倫三島這片土地上的問題。

當英鎊不再全面流通，沒有球賽可踼也沒其他工作經驗的他們成了跑腿——職業運動員的體力和敏捷讓他們無比適合這種工作。

他們活成了遊戲角色的模樣，但沒人知道他們是主角還是用大眾臉閒角。

※

世界再次証明Murphy's Law是正確的。Arnold遇上感染者的地區後來又出現幾次目擊個案，臨時政府便決定把隔離線後撤。然後他們接到了Sterling的電話。

「酬金挺不錯，地點也離安全區不遠——如果不是腿還沒全好，我就自己上了。」

「你受傷了？」

「逃跑時拉傷了，當初都沒發覺，靜止下來後才發現，不過也不是什麼大問題。所以你們到底要不要接？」

評估過後他們接下了任務——到隔離線之外的一家高爾夫球俱樂部裡替金主拿回婚戒。

他們純熟地利用下水道和水管避開警察的巡邏，走到了不再屬人的地區。Arnold看到Rashford明顯繃緊了——這可不是什麼好消息，自己也加倍地小心翼翼。Lingard卻依然是那副樂天的樣子。

「你們說，以現在的狀況，是怎樣的戒指才值得讓人花一番功夫帶回來呢？如果是那麼的重要，那當初為什麼會放在俱樂部的儲物櫃裡呢？」

Arnold和Rashford以著不該有的默契同時翻了翻白眼。Rashford瞪了瞪Lingard便繼續探索。Arnold看著一臉裝無辜的Lingard，隨便地說了一個猜測。

「因為擔心快要掛掉所以想把紀念品帶在身邊嗎？我的Trent果然很浪漫～」Lingard說，Arnold便徹底地不再理他，Lingard只好自己打圓場。「不過也不重要就是了。我們安全回家拿到報酬的話，誰要管金主想要幹什麼。是吧？」

他們沒有花費太多時間便到達了俱樂部。杳無人煙的草地成了小動物們的樂園，頭頂上是藍得過份的天空。Arnold搖了搖頭。

按著任務指引他們打開了儲物櫃，內裡只有一個盒子。在另外二人還在考慮的時候Lingard打開了盒子，裡面放著的是一指基本款的鉑金鑽戒，內圍上刻著一個日子。

「所以這就是我們要帶回去的戒指了。」為免Lingard花上15分鐘對任務物作出評鑑，Arnold快速把盒子收好。「那那邊急救箱的東西也拿一拿吧。」

此時耳邊突然傳來了腳步聲。他們三人立刻各自找儲物櫃或門後作掩護。Lingard向他眨眼示意，他抬頭，便看到感染者在外邊的走廊走過。一隻、兩隻……不知道感染者是不是也注意到他們的動靜，待了一陣子後依然在門外徘徊不走。

Rashford給他們做了一個手勢，往遠處扔了個玻璃瓶，果然引起了注意。Lingard和他便潛行到感染者的背後，靜靜用刀把敵人解決掉。「該死的！」白色T裇被血濺到了，Lingard忍不住罵了髒話。「如果這裡不是剛剛出現了感染者，我就在這邊剛好洗個澡好了。」

「如果不是出現了他們，你也不用現在就洗澡啊。」Arnold說，被Lingard白了一眼。

 

回程時他們誰都不敢放鬆半分，幸運地（或是不幸地）在路上只遇上一只感染者，被Rashford用石頭和小刀幹掉了。一回到家，還來不及放下行裝，Lingard便把Arnold拉到二樓的浴室去。

「你想幹什麼？」

「到浴室當然是洗澡啊。」

結果他們在浴缸裡打了一砲，而Lingard身上還穿著那件玷了血污的上衣。

※

第二天他們把東西交到中介人手上，拿到一大疊兌換卷，便立刻去買披薩炸雞還有啤酒，又喚來Sterling和他們一起好好吃一頓晚餐。Sterling說這個場面有點不太真實。

「我們怎也是國家隊隊友吧，一起吃飯有那麼奇怪嗎？」

「我指的是這堆垃圾食物。不過現在根本不可能長胖。吃胖一點也許還比較好？」

 

悠閒的日子沒多過多久，他們便接下了下一單生意。「我不喜歡這個任務。」Rashford難得地投訴。「距離安全區太遠了。雖然說食物很重要，但城內糧食生產產能還是大致可以的，根本沒必要到那麼遠的地方去運回來。」

「我也不喜歡，但這任務的報酬很不錯。然後，我想我們可以的話，在這個月裡最好努力工作一下，那至少在冬天不用和感染者捉迷藏。」Arnold說。Rashford想到的他也有想過，然而去年在雪地裡待上兩天的記憶實在太讓人印象深刻——動的話會被發現，不動的話會冷死，最要命的是感染者又不怕冷。

「……好吧。」Rashford大概也沒能忘記那種徹骨的寒冷，便把自己的疑慮暫時放下。

「接了就做吧～再說金主有提供車輛，所以就算*Touchwood*遇上什麼要回安全區也花不了太長時間。」Lingard一邊說，一邊準備藥物和武器。Rashford向他丟了卷繃帶，要他別烏鴉嘴。

他們忘了Rashford的直覺是三人之中最好的。

 

食品倉庫顯然被丟下好一些日子了，門上舖著灰塵，也掛著形狀漂亮的蜘蛛網。陰冷的空氣裡還充斥着發霉的味道，讓Arnold反射性的打了一個噴嚏。

他們和其他人分工提著電筒推著車走進廠區，還沒走到目標區域，便聽到人類的慘叫聲。

「倉庫那邊傳來的，樓梯上的腳步聲也很有問題。這裡大概早被感染者佔據了。我們撤退吧。」當然沒有人會反對這個建議，然而，要走也沒那麼容易。這裡地方太大也太過空曠，就算是他們也不容易跑贏所有感染者。於是他們也只好躱進建築裡，然後拼命地用門也好桌也好弄成各種路障，邊戰邊退。

然後前面只剩了一條路，一眼看去，房間裡有六至七個程度不同的感染者，還有幾個又高又長的大櫃。Arnold首先爬了上去，然後和Rashford一起協助Lingard也爬上櫃頂，然後Rashford爬了上旁邊的櫃子上。他們把身子都伏得低低的在狹小空間裡匍匐前進——更多時候是停下來等待感染者把注意力移開。

花了不知道多久的時間他們終於都回到地面。此時突然有一隻感染者轉過身，也許看到了他們。Arnold和Rashford立刻推倒一個櫃子，三人趕緊咬著牙往外跑，Lingard再拿出汽油彈往房間拋去。

在建築物的盡頭，他們發現樓梯被雜物堵住了，後面又有感染者慢慢追上，情急之下他們只好從窗戶跳出去。幸好這裡只是二樓。

回到車廂時他們是很感恩的。總算是活下來了，除了Rashford在落地時輕微地扭到了腳踝外，也沒有什麼損傷。然後，Arnold在倒後鏡裡，看到了有一架之前不在的防彈車正要悄悄駛走。

「那是……？」

「也許真正要來拿東西的是他們吧。」Lingard說。「就像Beans你說的一樣，單單食品不值得跑這麼遠來提。」

 

接下來的幾天，Manchester都在下著傾盆大雨。Lingard說這挺好的，至少在這一點上還是他們熟悉的那個地方。「也許是天也知道我們有多委屈。被人當魚餌來用，結果連工錢也沒有。」

Rashford用著不太自然的姿勢拿著汽水步回客廳，一屁股坐下來，嘟著嘴喃喃說如果遇上的是魚，他們至少還能殺來吃。聞言，Arnold不禁噗哧了出來，說這個念頭不錯，他們應該考慮一下。

※

雨下得稍為小了一點後，Arnold和Lingard便又開始接些散活。Lingard說他從來都不知道自己有這麼熱愛工作。Arnold問那他當初不愛足球嗎（他真的沒有要抬槓的意思）。「足球嘛～到U21時我也不是什麼希望之星，只能抱著能踼多久就踼多久的想法。」

這天他們當了搬運工，替人把貨物從外面的醫院偷運回實驗室。這次他們很幸運地沒遇上其他人類或是什麼感染者，除了他們負責的那具屍體（這個說法有點奇怪）。回到家一打開門後，Arnold立刻嗅出濃濃的芝士香味。他們走到廚房，看到Rashford在焗爐裡拿出了一盤焗芝士煙肉通心粉，用叉子刺住一小塊正要放到口裡試味。「你們回來了啊？」Rashford說，咬字比平時還要糊。

「 看起來真好吃呢！」Lingard跑到Rashford面前，把對方嘴邊還沒有吞下去的那一小截咬走。

 

在下一份工作裡，他們回歸了人類先祖的老本行——採集；用現代的用語的話就是資源回收。然而前一個比喻顯然更適合用來描述他們原始的活動方式。他們潛入了西邊的舊警署、消防署裡，把當初緊急撤離時留下的槍械彈藥和一些用具都帶走；也順道到已經閉門的超巿裡找到了火酒和等待（等不到的）回收的啤酒瓶，替他們自己補充一下庫存。好笑的是當他們離開時，警報系統竟然還在運作，在廢棄小鎮裡響個不停。

「我怎麼突然覺得自己還是當了小偷。以前踼球或唸書花的氣力好像還是白費了。」Rashford說。「我就只是嚷嚷。雖然這裡沒有警察，但天知道這種聲量會不會引來什麼鬼東西。我們快走吧。」

「是誰常要別人不要烏鴉嘴呢～」Lingard打趣，腳步可是沒有變慢過。

結果Rashford並沒有言靈成功，他們只在最後階段遇上了小小的困難，幾個人類，大概是黑幫的邊緣份子，偏偏堵住了前進的通路。他們觀察了十多分鐘，對方都沒有離開的打算，只好分頭行事，Lingard自投羅網，讓外地人（Arnold：也對）和傷員（Rashford：我的腳沒事了）趁機會帶著主要物品先行離開。

「咦，是足球明星耶，怎麼也幹起了這種勾當？」

Lingard聳肩，表示兄弟這就是人生嘛，最後把背包裡的大半東西都分給對方。

把任務交待好了後他們就留在家裡整理和加工剩餘物資。把前一句的「他們」換成「他」也許比較公平。對於製造工具和爆炸物，Lingard有著一對他們都沒有的巧手。Rashford很快就失去了耐心，說他要去煮食了，再問他們有沒有什麼想吃的。

此時Lingard正埋首於眼前的彈簧刀，不然Arnold毫不懷疑他大概會說，Rashford煮的都很美味但沒有本人好吃。

在冬天的第一場雪之前，他們又接了幾個小任務。Young曾說他們接的活大多地點都不在隔離區，怎能說是小任務，然後感嘆年輕真好。

「對著感染者我至少可以什麼都不用想，安心拼命幹掉。」Rashford說。「是了，我們可以過去你們那邊吃飯嗎？今天我不想煮。」

「你們帶一塊披薩來吧，其他的我們會搞定。原來你們都是小子你煮的嗎？」

「我不想死於食物中毒。」

「哈哈也是沒錯。」

 

在十一月的最後一天，灰色的天空終於撒下了這個冬天的第一片雪花。

※

在Manchester的兩個冬天，Arnold都會感概一張標準雙人床要擠進三個成年男性運動員真的非常勉強。然而他們在第三個冬天還是繼續這個做法。他和Rashford在兩邊，Lingard睡在中間。一般而言他都是最早醒來的一個。他確定自己起床的動作很小，但Lingard還是會察覺到，在半睡半醒之間堅持給他一個笑容，有時候是一個吻。然後Rashford往往會中間更溫暖的被窩鑽去——不得不說，這動作由身高差不多190左右的人來做還是有點滑稽的。

然後他們有百份之七十五的機率窩在家裡，剩下的側由出外購入必需品和進行巿區小型工作均分。

「Trent。」Lingard突然坐了在他旁邊，沒有抹上髮泥的頭埋到他頸側，觸感暖暖軟軟的。

 

沒有人——哪怕是有奇妙直覺的Rashford——料到事態會突然轉往這個方向發展。不過，後來Arnold想了想，倒是覺得這個折點是必然會出現的，只是什麼時間的問題。

Manchester巿內突然發現了感染者。

最初的個案出現在12月21日，地點是被改裝成醫院的前監獄。三個感染者現身在不同病房並進行襲擊；12月26日，Boxing Day，六個感染者出沒在前身為Selfridges的臨時集散地。臨時政府把疑點放在城巿老舊的下水道系統。這為他們帶來了工作機會，然而不同人員、組織的搜索都是徒勞無功的，反倒讓水貨客無法把資源運到城內。城巿進入高度戒備狀態，目擊個案卻依然沒有規律地陸續出現。這樣的發展只能導向一個結論。

次年二月，臨時政府決定撤離，把居民分散到Nottingham、Leicester和Birmingham。

為了儘快離開這座安全區不再安全的城巿，他們像黃牛那樣在巿政廳那裡排了一整天的隊。 等來的是Lingard難得一副認真的樣子——為了讓外來的他和他們一起走，和負責官員不斷據理力爭。Arnold本來也想說他晚些出發也沒有關係，他可以遲些再去找他們，不過被Rashford阻止了。「Jesse說的又沒有錯，現在唯一的分類應該是有沒有受到感染。你沒有。何況你還體力好跑得快，生存機率高，根本沒有把你排除在外的理由。」

花了不知多久辯論後，Lingard把蓋了章的文件用拋的交給他。「這下我們和你都是回不了家的小孩了。」Lingard說。看著那個笑容那種初熟少年一般的眼神，Arnold忍不住當眾抱起了對方在唇上輕輕一印。

回到了日子開始正式倒數的家後，他又吻了他。這次Rashford介入了——這些年來的第一次。前鋒以著少有的強硬把前雙料隊友拉到自己懷裡。最後他們二人一左一右的把Lingard移動回房間那張可憐的雙人床上，一人一邊的吻上後者的頰。

「你們嚇到我了。」Lingard說，舌頭卻輕巧的舔過嘴唇。

「說謊的孩子是會受到懲罰的。」Rashford一口咬住了小個子的耳珠，讓後者不禁倒吸一口氣，又摸上厚重衣服下突起的乳尖揉搓起來。「更何況你是我們三人中最老的。」

Lingard正想要反駁，卻被Arnold往褲襠探去的微涼的手阻止。「不然你就想我們是想要讓你享受。所以，你想要我們停下來嗎？」

忍俊不禁的Lingard發力推開二人，酸他們的造句太變態太噁心了，卻又自覺地拉下了褲鏈，還伸手勾起了二人的頸側。「孩子的性教育果然不能等。」

這注定是一個瘋狂的夜晚。

 

在2月的最後一個星期天，他們到Manchester Cathedral簡短祈禱之後，便在軍警的護送下和其他一同出發的人踏上了到Leicester的路。

然而不論是上帝或俗世組織，也沒能讓他們一起到達目的地。

※

事情發生在旅途的第三天，那天的天氣很好，陽光簡直想把前一天下的雨都通通蒸發掉。那時他們很高興——也許是這幾天來第一次這麼高興。畢竟前一天冒著雨揹著沉重行裝在峰區「健行」，實在不是什麼良好體驗。而離開了郊區，也代表他們完成了大半的路程了。

沒有人預料到，Derby能有這麼多「存活」的感染者。

當大家驚覺這件事時，軍警已經損失了大半，剩下的也難以再組織起來。所有人只能自求多福。他們三人倒也很冷靜，或是說沒有驚惶失措的空間。憑著幾年來的經驗和能力，他們避開了大部份感染者，幹掉了不幸碰上的，卻沒有成功避過其他人的行為——例如在室內投擲炸彈。轟隆的一聲，天花板和牆壁隨即倒塌，Arnold和Rashford被彈到室外並且昏倒。當他們醒來後，眼前的建築物已成了一片火海。

他們留了在巿內找了好幾天，也沒有看到Lingard的踪影——事實上也沒遇上幾個活人了。在Derby的最後一晚，那是一個月圓之夜，他們爬了到教堂的塔上。

「明天我們繼續去Leicester吧。」

他們之前還說了很多話，但在這句之後就再也沒有了。

第二天傍晚時份，他們到達了目的地，便立刻被抓去做一堆檢驗，又在隔壁室裡待了二十一天。當他們出來時，迎接他們的是留了鬍子，好像變胖了一點的Maguire。三人立刻抱作一團。

「我們沒有看到Jesse，抱歉。」Maguire拍了拍他們的肩。「事實上，我們沒等到其他人。」

 

他們留了在Leicester（說得好像還有其他地方可去的一樣）。在最初的一、兩年，他們和之前一樣，專替別人跑腿或接一些散活，不過這次他們真的只接簡單的活兒。後來厭煩了，便跟著Maguire和Evans當起了臨時政府的工作人員，至少不怕甲方賴帳，危險系數也低一點。

Sterling也跟著後來的批次來了Leicester。他們幾個常常聚在一起，結果被Vardy嗆這根本是退役球員互助會，以後還會變成瀕危絕種物種見證會。在這個比喻出來後的第二次「聚會」裡，Maguire弄了一個用報紙和膠紙造出來的球，大家踼得不亦樂乎——當然包括了前Leicster當家前鋒。

Arnold和Rashford各自也交了幾次男女朋友，但都沒有維持很久，所以二人還是一直一起住在一間只有一房一廳的住宅裡，Rashford繼續負責煮食而Arnold負責其他。這種同居生活也是被群嘲的點之一。「你們要不直接在一起，要不多買一張床好嗎？」

「他怕冷。」二人異口同聲地說。那一晚Rashford第一次忍不住吻了Arnold。

時間滴答滴答的走。大家都接受了這種生活就是新常態，祈求日子可以一直這樣過下去。結果，在疫情爆發的第九年，疫苗被成功研發出來。在第十二年，世衛組織宣佈人類終於獲得是次戰役的勝仗，儘管代價非常高昂。

在第十三年，英國各大城巿基本完成了清理工作，交通網絡終於重啟。

「Arnold先生，您不回去Liverpool嗎？」看起來非常年輕的車站職員問道，他顯然對於前Liverpool球星第一時間選擇去Manchester這件事感到非常新奇。

Arnold先是一楞——這些年下來，他已經很久沒遇上這個問題了，回神過後又擺出那種職業性的微笑。「我會的，我只是想先到Manchester看一下朋友。」

車站職員笑著致歉，說是自己多問了。

※

Rashford和Arnold揹著僅有的行裝——大概是到Leicester時的一半，慢慢走到那間藍色房子前，然後心有靈犀的停了步。原來近鄉情怯是真的。

「進去吧。」Arnold說。

把唇咬得腫脹的Rashford吸了一大口氣又呼出，才有插入鑰匙的勇氣。太久沒被使用的門鉸吱吱作響。在門打開的那一秒，他們不敢望進屋內。Rashford甚至有一種自己是不是打開了潘多拉盒子的錯覺。

在下一秒，他們不敢相信自己看到了什麼。

「Hey Bros」Lingard在對著他們微笑，咪起的眼角添了眼紋，卻依然散發著壓不住的少年氣。「你們也太慢了。不過，歡迎回家。」

 

 

 End

25/12/2018

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇祭品，緣起2018年11月18日三喵2-1克羅地亞。


End file.
